


Ice Escapades

by Rumaan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumaan/pseuds/Rumaan
Summary: Jon will do anything to help Sansa...yes, even wear sequins
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 96





	Ice Escapades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pennylane4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennylane4/gifts).



> A belated birthday gift for the amazing @themiddleliddle featuring her favourite ship and her love of ice skating!

“Please, Jon! Please, no one else knows the routine like you and if you don’t do then I have to pull out of my final competition.”

Jon sighed as he looked at Sansa fluttering those stupidly long eyelashes at him and pouting slightly. He hated it when she pouted because he wanted to lean across and suck her bottom lip between his but knew he couldn’t. Their relationship wasn’t like that. She was purely there to help him skate better and over the past six months she’d done an amazing job. So good in fact that he had gone from clearly talented but with no polish or grace, to one of the best skaters in the NHL. Only Robb Stark skated better than him and Jon put that down to the fact that he’d had Sansa’s help almost his whole life. 

“I’m not a figure skater. I’m not even close to being one.”

Sansa tilted her head in acknowledgement. “Yeah, okay, you have nothing on Ned and if this was the Olympics or World Champs then I wouldn’t even be asking. But it’s the last event on the tour and I need to be there otherwise there’s every chance I’ll lose out in selection next season to Marge, Myrcella or Dany. You know it’s about visibility and popularity when there’s so many good couples out there.”

“I don’t know. What does Ned think?”

Sansa’s partner Ned Dayne had gone down with an ankle injury two days ago. Nothing serious but as they were coming to the end of the season, their coach hadn’t wanted to risk anything worse happening and so had benched him for the rest of the season. It was a shame because this had definitely been their break out year. They had placed well in every competition and had placed above more established pairings more often than not. 

“Ned agrees with me. No one else knows the choreography like you do. You’ve watched us so much this season and helped out by filling in when Ned wanted to see something from the sidelines,” Sansa said pleadingly. Then she pulled out the big guns. “Even Elia thinks you should do it.”

Elia Martell was Sansa’s coach and a legend in figure skating. She and her brother, Oberyn, had won everything available and had retired unbeaten. If Elia thought he could do it then there was no way Jon could turn Sansa down. Elia wouldn’t lie and he couldn’t help but feel flattered by the compliment. 

“Okay, I’ll do it, but don’t blame me if this backfires. I’m used to pushing people into the boards, not attempting synchronized jumps.”

“Yes!” Sansa squealed, jumping up and down. “You’re the best and you won’t regret this, I promise.”

“Hmm,” he said. “You say that now but when every hockey player out there is ribbing me next season about this then I’ll get back to you.”

However, as he looked at the radiant smile on Sansa’s face, he knew he could fall flat on his face and tear something badly enough it would end his career and he wouldn’t regret it. Making Sansa Stark this happy was only a good thing in his eyes. 

\---------

  
  


Jon hadn’t thought about the tight spandex when he had agreed, but it was all he could think about as they took to the ice for their routine. He was used to pads, helmets and baggy shirts when he entered the ice, not something with this many sparkles. 

“Stop fidgeting,” Sansa hissed out the side of her mouth

“I can’t help it. It’s too tight.”

“It’s perfect,” she replied, running her eyes over him, lingering on his biceps.

But before he could work out just what the look on her face meant, she was pushing him into position and the music was starting up.

The interested gleam in her eyes was all he could think about they went through the choreography, which was probably a good thing because Jon always performed better when he didn’t think too hard about what he was doing. It wasn’t until flowers were raining down and Sansa was flinging her arms around his neck that he realised he had even completed the routine. 

“That was amazing!” she said in his ear and then was towing him off the rink, her hand warm in his.

“Thinking of taking my place?” Ned said, nudging him playfully in the side when they got to the scoring area. 

“Ha ha!” Jon replied. “No way.”

“You did well out there,” Elia said with a smile. “Better than practice.”

“So good,” Sansa added. 

“At least I didn’t drop you.”

“I taught you too well for that,” she said, leaning her head against his shoulder and speeding his heartbeat up in the process.

Surely he wasn’t imagining the flirty way Sansa was behaving with him. She had always been friendly, but he had thought his crush was a one-sided. Although maybe it wasn’t. Perhaps he had a shot if he asked her out as he had wanted to for months now. 

He was still pondering his next move when the scores were read out and somehow they had come in third place. 

“Oh my God,” Sansa whispered. “I was hoping to get fifth.”

“I was hoping just to finish the routine,” Jon murmured back and smiled at Sansa’s little giggle in response.

They smiled and waved to the camera recording their reaction and stayed in place obediently until they had the signal that the director had cut away. 

“Well done, you two,” Elia said. “Thanks for helping out, Jon. That was a great end to the season and your successful cameo will help build hype for Sansa and Ned continuing into next year.”

“Yeah, thanks bro,” Ned said with a fist bump before he followed Elia up the tunnel, leaving Jon alone with Sansa.

“I hear Robb was having a viewing party with the rest of the team,” she said.

“Yeah, they had a drinking game planned with categories like a shot for every time I fell.”

“Glad to see nothing’s changed with the boys.”

“Well, I get some bragging rights now. At least I placed!”

“You did! And what a way to end our work together. Robb’s told me how pleased the coach is with your skating now. They don’t plan on factoring in any more skating lessons.”

_ Well, here goes, _ Jon thought as he cleared his throat and plucked up all his courage.

“About that. I was kind of hoping to take you out to dinner. Would you like that?”

“As a thank you for all my hard work?”

“Erm...if that’s what you’d like.”

“Oh, were you asking me out on a date?”

Jon rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and wished the heat out of his cheeks. “Well, yeah, but if you don’t want then it’s fine.”

A cheeky grin blossomed on Sansa’s face. “About time you asked me out, Jon Snow. I was going to do it tonight if you didn’t get around to it.”

She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him close for a kiss. Wearing glittery spandex had never been so rewarding. 

  
  
  



End file.
